


This is the Ride I Want

by Charli



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where it all begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics by Catie Curtis

_"~I knew that I loved you the first time you got into my car.  
Your cheeks were flushed and I felt a hush come over me in the dark.  
You wake me up, warm from sleep, and you take me in your arms.  
This is the ride I’m on. This is the ride I want."_

It’s been an hour since either of them last spoke. The sun is setting and the little blue lights on James’s stereo are slowly becoming the brightest thing in the living room.

It’s been forty-five minutes since the CD ended and they’ve been sat in silence ever since. The only noises are the creaking hot water pipes and hum of the central heating. That, and the sound of Fusker in the dining room, sucking noisily on a catnip fish.

Suddenly James coughs and Richard says “You kissed me.” And like that the silence is broken.

Richard has said it, but he still can’t quite believe it. Sitting on the sofa talking about 911’s and suddenly his colleague and friend is kissing him hard on the mouth.

Just as suddenly James had stood up and moved to a chair and that was when they had stopped speaking.

James hears the words and notes the complete lack of surprise in Richard’s voice. He can’t quite believe it. He has kissed his mate, his co-presenter and what ever happens in the next few moments will define the rest of his life.

Richard looks at him “You kissed me.” He says again.

“Yeah,” James looks down at his feet, he’s wearing red socks which seemed like a good idea when he originally dressed this morning and now somehow look really stupid, “Sorry about that.” He offers.

“Are you sorry?”

James considers this for a moment. He’s taken a hell of a risk here. Something that could not only break his heart, but could ruin a friendship, a career, a life. But no, he’s not sorry.

“I’m not.” Says Richard, and James slowly raises his head from his lap “Sorry you kissed me that is.”

“Oh.”

And suddenly, whatever Dutch courage James has absorbed from the wine they have been drinking previously, is evaporating like dew on a sunny morning.

*

Yesterday.

Yesterday had been a normal, average, ordinary day. James had masturbated in the shower to mental images of a wet, naked Richard, and Richard had been busy living his life oblivious to that fact.

Nope, nothing to see here.

They had filmed and joked and Jeremy had called him Captain Slow and there had been arguments and agreements and James’s heart had continued to ache.

Move along folks please, nothing out of the ordinary.

And now…can open, wormy spam everywhere.

*

“How long have you…when did you…how long?” Richard asks.

And James thinks. Was it the first time Richard climbed into his Bentley and muttered “Well this is old and crap”, or was it the first time he’d vomited over James after another long night down at James’s local?

He thinks it may have been gradual. Nights away filming, sharing rooms and beds together, and then noticing a dull hurt in his chest whenever they were apart. Missing those silent moments when they were alone together because Jeremy was off filming elsewhere and they could have a sensible conversation.

“Too long.” He finally answers. “Did you know?”

“I knew. I just wasn’t sure. Sometimes you’re harder to read than Tolstoy.”

“Tolstoy isn’t hard.” And then stops as he realizes that this isn’t what the conversation is about.

“Are you going to kiss me again?” Richard asks and James can see him grinning in the twilight, can hear Fusker attacking a curtain somewhere, but everything seems distant and dim.

James stands up and flicks on the lights and closes the curtains. It’s something to do. Something other than kiss Richard again. Because now he’s not sure if he can.

When it was spontaneous and unexpected, it was easy. He just let his lips guide him and when it was done he had waited for the fall out.

But there hadn’t been any expectations. And now the kiss is expected, wanted…and that puts pressure on him and his ability to kiss in a way that he’s never known before.

James is halfway to the sofa, his legs feel heavy and leaden, his steps are slow and then he turns and moves over to the CD player. The great procrastinator is at work again. “Music.” He says, but before he can press play Richard is right behind him.

And there’s a hand on his shoulder and he swivels and looks into those eyes of melting chocolate and a voice in his head says ‘kiss him you fool’, so he does.

Lips come together and part, tongues gently teasing and dancing in each other’s mouth. Richard’s arms are pressed into his back, pulling James into the kiss. James’s hands are cupping Richard’s face and then his fingers slide gently into the softness of his hair.

*

James doesn’t remember the trip from the living room to the bedroom. Maybe he’s had a little more wine than he thought or maybe it’s just that Richard is confusing the hell out of him.

One minute James is a man with a crush and the next, the object of his affection, is steering him into his own bedroom and pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

“Christ.” James says “You’re a fast worker.”

Richard stops working the buttons and looks up at him, “You think I haven’t wanted this in forever. You think you were the only one who thought this was unrequited.” And he pushes James back onto the bed.

James’s brain is working overtime. Everything is loops and swirls and Richard Hammond is stood in front of him, Richard Hammond is taking his clothes off and suddenly Richard Hammond is right there wearing only a pair of tight fitting jersey shorts.

“Do you think maybe we should talk about this first?” James is panicking, he’s suddenly face to face with the naked flesh of his dreams and he’s genuinely terrified.

“I don’t want to talk.” Says Richard and shoves James backwards and begins undoing his trousers.

“It’s just that well…this is us…you and me. And are we ready for this? I mean are you ready for this?”

Richard is tugging enthusiastically at James’s trousers, trying to pull them off. He’s hampered by the fact that James is holding onto the waistband.

“You know me James. I’m always ready for anything.”

“That’s what worries me.”

“Just let go for God sake’s man.” And he gives a vicious tug and James is now in his underwear and partially unbuttoned shirt.

Richard grins, “You have this marvelous Heathcliff quality about you. Must be the hair.”

Richard lands heavily onto the bed beside him and finishes removing James’s shirt. And then Richard is kissing him again and there are fingers running through his tangled mane, and there is warm skin pressing against him and James can feel himself growing hard, and then, as he leans into the kiss he can feel Richard’s cock rubbing lightly against his own.

And James is suddenly very aware of his arousal and who he’s being aroused by and with. “Hammond?”

Richard stops biting at James’s left nipple and looks up at him, “Yes?”

And right here, right in this very second, as brown eyes gaze into blue, James knows this is the ride he wants. And he’s guessing it’s going to be the ride of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and Lyrics by Catie Curtis

_"~I drove us slow down a fast food strip and you turned the radio on.  
I was confused, all the signs were lit and you said I love this song.  
I wanted to say that I loved you, but I knew too soon, too strong.  
This is the ride I’m on."_

‘Oh God oh God oh God’ thinks James.

His bedroom is bathed in light; every detail of everything in the room stands out in high definition. Including the mostly naked and distinctly horny Hammond and James is wishing he had dimmers installed.

James only has his cotton shorts to cover his modesty, and because of the way Richard is alternating licking and teasing his nipples, his modesty is making a distinct bid for freedom.

James is propped up on his elbows and Richard has straddled his right leg as he goes about his ministrations. And James is wondering should he touch him, should he kiss him again, should he take the Panda in for another service?

James propels himself forwards and Richard topples from his perch onto the floor.

“For God’s sake, don’t tell me you’re having doubts?” Richard sits down on the end of the bed next to him and puts a hand on James’s bare thigh.

James flusters for a few minutes and finally says “It’s just, how is this going to work? What we’re about to do, you know?”

Richard frowns “You do know what we’re about to do, don’t you May?”

“I, er, yes. It’s just that, well it’s you.”

“Yes.”

“And it’s me.”

“Well done. Sorry are we missing someone? Did you want Jezza here as well?”

“Oh good God no.”

“Fine then just let it happen and for fuck’s sake stop thinking about your cars.”

James looks a little ashamed “It helps with, you know, prolonging, things.”

Richard raises a single eyebrow “I’d say we’ve prolonged things long enough.”

And this time he presses James down flat on the bed and slips his fingers inside the waistband of James’s shorts and pulls them down.

James screws his eyes shut tight in a combination of agony and ecstasy as his cock stands proud and erect in front of, and he still can’t quite believe this, Richard.

“Magnificent.” James hears him mutter and then all thoughts and distractions are emptied from his mind, as Richard closes his lips around the head of James’s cock.

James gasps and Richard closes his small warm hand around the shaft. His tongue flicks lightly around the tip, relishing the slight saltiness and lingering there just long enough to absorb the fact that this is his first taste of James.

James thrusts his hands into the younger man’s hair, feeling the feathery lightness against his fingers as Richard’s head moves up and down the length of his cock. James watches intensely as Richard takes it to the back of his throat and his cheeks hollow out as he sucks gently, like a child might nurse on its thumb.

‘Citroen Saxo, Renault Five, Mini Cooper, Volkswagon Beetle’ James tried to focus on these and on not coming hard in Richard’s face, despite the fact that Richard’s tongue is sliding tantalizingly up and down the shaft of his cock, it doesn’t seem like it would be a very gentlemanly thing to do.

“Hammond!” he gasps, but Richard just keeps on sucking like he’s a Dyson and James is a sticky piece of dust on the carpet. “Hammond!” he shouts again and grabs Richard by the shoulders.

“Yes? Is something wrong? Was I not good?” God could Hammond ever turn on those doe eyes.

James pulls him up the bed and says “You are fantastic. I just don’t want this to be over too soon.”

Richard leans in and kisses him and James can taste himself on Richard’s tongue. Richard tugs gently at James’s lower lip with his teeth and then murmurs something into his mouth.

James licks his way to Richard’s ear and then trails his tongue over the side of Richard’s neck. Alternately nipping and sucking and marveling at how smooth Richard’s skin is.

“Did you say something?” James asks as he plants feathery kisses across Richard’s clavicle.

“I said, will you hurry up and fuck me already.”

James stops with the kissing and looks up into Hammond’s face to make certain he’s serious.

And some very serious brown eyes stare back at him.

“Right, fucking. Yes. Cock.”

“In my ass please.”

“Do you have to do that?”

“You don’t like the way I talk now?”

A confused Richard lies back on the bed while James slides his hands along his co-presenter’s tight muscular body. James looks faintly embarrassed, “It’s just that I’m not really that good with the dirty talk.”

Richard grins and sits up and kisses him hard “That’s fine. I can dirty talk enough for the both of us. Now, got any lube?”

“Lube?”

“Lubricant? KY?”

“See this is what I mean, you’re taking all the romance out of it. Bathroom, left hand side of the cupboard above the sink.”

“I’m just being practical.” Richard calls as he fumbles about in the bathroom.

“Well don’t. Just be sexy again.”

A completely naked (somewhere along the way he abandoned his shorts) and very fully erect Richard leaps back onto the bed grasping a small blue and white tube which he hands to James.

And then Richard turns onto his hands and knees and looks coquettishly over his shoulder back at James. “If you think I’m sexy,” he sings off key “And you want my body…”

James slaps him playfully on the ass and then slides his hand down the warm crack to cup his hanging balls.

Things, James realizes, have just got serious.

Even if Hammond hasn’t. He’s wiggling his hips and humming a little too loudly. So James slips the tip of a lubricated finger gently into his friend’s asshole.

Richard stops humming. James has got one hand underneath Richard, alternately fisting Richard’s cock and then his own. He plants kisses on Richard’s spine, so light they feel to Richard as if butterflies are landing there and he is amazed at how delicate and sensitive James is and it makes him want him even more.

And the tip of James’s finger suddenly becomes an entire digit and then two. And Richard is moaning because nothing has ever felt this good and James is moaning because he’s about fuck his fantasy into reality.

James positions himself behind Richard and presses the slick head of his cock against Richard’s ass.

“Oh God James, please fuck me. Fuck me now.”

James blinks and swallows and then, for better or worse, says “I’m going to fuck you so good Hammond that no one will ever be good enough for you again.” And so saying he slides his cock inside Richard until he is ball deep and they start thrusting together.

Richard bucks back hard onto James, his own cock twitching from the magnificent sensation of having James May fucking him in the ass.

And it’s good and glorious for all of five minutes but James is getting ready to come and he doesn’t want to be staring at Richard’s back when he does.

He pulls out gently and Richard groans. “Flip over.” James instructs him and he does so. And James’s breath is taken away by how beautiful he is.

“Don’t stop fucking me.” Richard begs in sweaty gasps.

James lifts Richard’s legs up onto his own shoulders and, like slipping between satin sheets, he pushes his cock back inside his own Hammond heaven.

“I’m going to come.” James announces proudly and Richard answers by ejaculating over James’s stomach.

The glorious sight of Richard’s cum arcing through the air and coating his lower body is more than James can take and he shudders violently as he releases his own load, coating Richard’s insides with more white hot ejaculate.

James collapses, at first on top of his lover, who moans heavily, so he rolls off so they are lying side by side.

James takes Richard’s hand and their fingers entwine. And they lay like that for the longest time, feeling the sensation of the wet cum cooling and drying slowly on their stomachs.

“That was a heck of a ride.” Says Richard after a small chunk of eternity has passed.

“It’s the ride I want,” James replies, “No going back.”

Richard squeezes his fingers “No going back. Now tell me, what do you think about this Africa challenge?”

THE END


End file.
